1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information management. More specifically, the present invention relates to the distribution of information associated with Information Technology (IT) management practices.
2. Background Information
The following paragraphs describe methods and apparatuses for facilitating management of IT investments, including the employment of “investment maps”, “scorecards”, and “dashboards” to enable IT managers and professionals to better manage the increasingly large IT investments being made by their organizations. The disclosed methods and apparatuses enable IT managers and professionals to monitor and track the various IT investments, and access and analyze selected key performance indicators or issues by portfolios and/or projects. Examples of these key performance indicators or issues include, but are not limited to, staffing, expense, function definition, code size, code quality indicators/issues, and the like. While the methods and apparatuses enable IT managers and professionals to spot problems or potential problems quickly, it is further desired that information and knowledge on the best IT management practices can be made available to the IT managers and professionals on an as-needed, on-demaned basis, thereby enabling these IT managers and professionals to make intelligent adjustments and/or corrective actions to effectively address the identified problem areas.